


Taste the Rainbow

by astro_noms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Kink Meme, Rule 63, Tattoos, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_noms/pseuds/astro_noms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecilia isn't like any other woman Carolina's been with.</p><p>Kink meme fill: "RULE!63 Carlos/Cecil and tentacles." Ish. *hands*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

It takes a few dates for them to actually get inside Cecilia's house, what with all the Night Vale quirks and weird rituals that Carolina is starting to not notice anymore. After everything she's been through in the past year, she half-expected to have to fill out permit requests for anything beyond a fleeting kiss in the car. When she brings it up, Cecilia laughs and mumbles something about having taken care of those a long time ago, and Carolina isn't quite sure if Cecilia is joking. The kiss grows more heated and thoughts of City Council permits fade away as Cecilia licks into her mouth, her body trembling. Cecilia makes an aborted move to climb over the gear shift and into Carolina's seat, and then pulls back, breaking the kiss.

"Um," she says, rubbing the back of her neck and looking everywhere but at Carolina. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." The word comes out in a sigh of relief before Cecilia's finished speaking, and Carolina finds the smile she receives in reply almost blinding in its intensity. They scramble for their seatbelts and practically jump out of the car, the tattered shreds of any attempt at normalcy fading into nothingness.

Carolina pushes Cecilia up against the door as soon as its locked, closing in with one hand on Cecilia's waist, and the other beside her head on the door. The kiss isn't the gentle, chaste kind they'd exchanged on their first date, nor is it the slow, exploratory kind that ended the next few dates. This is raw and heated, a toothy give and take with no quarter given from either side. 

Cecilia turns them, pinning Carolina to the wall a little bit down the hall, her hands on Carolina's hips, fingers plucking at the edges of her shirt. When they stray underneath far enough to touch skin, even the brief brush is enough to send a spark through Carolina. By the way Cecilia pulls her hand back and sucks the tips of her index and middle fingers into her mouth, the spark wasn't entirely imagined. Carolina reaches for Cecilia's wrist and pulls the fingers out of her mouth, leaning forward to suck on them herself. The fingers of Cecilia's other hand tighten on her waist.

"Carolina," she says in a shaky voice, the last syllable getting dragged out into a low moan. "Carolina, please."

"You want me to stop?" Carolina looks up, speaking around Cecilia's fingertips, still in her mouth.

"No! I just…" Cecilia visibly pulls herself together, gently tugging her hand out of Carolina's grip. "Maybe we could move somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

Carolina leans against the wall and looks at Cecilia through the hair that's fallen across her face. "What did you have in mind?" Her voice sounds raw and husky to her.

Cecilia presses her lips together and falls silent, as if trying to decide. Carolina isn't sure if she wants Cecilia to invite her to the bedroom, or just into the living room she can see halfway down the hall. She's not sure which one she wants, which one she _should_ want.

"Bedroom?" Cecilia finally says, and Carolina nods, realizing nothing else will do, not when they've come this far. She takes the hand Cecilia offers and follows her down the hall.

The bedroom is perfectly ordinary, with furniture that reminds Carolina of a glossy catalogue, although she's pretty sure the runes carved into the headboard don't come standard. The picture window looks out onto the back yard, where the bloodstone circle holds a central spot on a lawn so bright green that it seems to glow even in the dark. Carolina files her observations away for future reference and turns her attention to Cecilia, who's still holding her hand.

"Hi," Carolina says, wrapping a hand around the back of Cecilia's neck and leaning in for a kiss.

When they separate to breathe, Cecilia's breathy "hi" is followed by bright laughter that's completely unlike the smooth voice she uses on the radio. It makes Carolina thread her fingers through Cecilia's hair and trail a line of kisses and licks down Cecilia's neck. In the half-darkness of the room, illuminated only by the light of the full moon outside, she can't see very well, but the dark lines just under the edge of Cecilia's shirt still stand out. Objectively, Carolina is aware of Cecilia's tattoos, she's seen them and traced their lines up Cecilia's arms and onto her shoulders and neck, but this will be the first time she'll see all of them, see how far they go and how much of Cecilia's body they cover.

Carolina looks up to Cecilia for permission, reaching for the buttons on her shirt. Cecilia nods and reaches up to her Carolina with the shirt. Their fingers tangle over the tiny buttons and they laugh, getting distracted from the task by another round of kisses. Cecilia pulls away and backs up until she's sitting on the bed, then scoots backwards, making room for Carolina. With Cecilia on the bed in front of her, undoing the last of the buttons, Carolina crawls onto the bed after her, leaning down to pull the shirt open, exposing Cecilia's frilly lace-trimmed bra. Her fingers brush the sides of Cecilia's breasts and Cecilia shivers, arching her back a little to push into Carolina's hands.

Carolina straddles Cecilia's hips and brushes her fingers over Cecilia's skin, tracing the lines of the tattoos that sprawl all over her chest and ribcage. It doesn't surprise her all that much when she realizes the lines are shifting, some of them following the touch of her fingers. She pulls the shirt off Cecilia, tossing it somewhere off to the side, and when she turns back, Cecilia is sprawled on her back in front of her, her hands retracing the path of Carolina's fingers down her chest. The tattoos are shifting again, and even in the dim light, Carolina can see that they're changing colors, going from black to blue and purple and red. She leans down to press a kiss to Cecilia's chest, just above the clasp of her bra, making Cecilia moan. When Carolina lifts her mouth from Cecilia's skin, the lines of the tattoos have shifted again, radiating out from the spot her mouth touched, some of them in what she's pretty sure is a waveform of Cecilia's moan.

"You're overdressed," Cecilia says, reaching up to touch Carolina's cheek. "It's not fair, I want to see you, too."

Carolina doesn't answer, just pulls her shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor to join Cecilia's top. She starts to lean down for another kiss, but Cecilia places a gentle hand on her chest, her splayed fingers just brushing the edges of Carolina's much more utilitarian bra, and dammit, if she'd known things would go this way, she'd have worn something nicer. There are lines of ink dancing down Cecilia's arm, all the way down to her fingers, and for a moment, Carolina feels like there is something more than just Cecilia's skin touching her. 

Cecilia's tattoos are no longer all dark colors, some of them have shifted into brighter shades, and some of them are practically glowing. There is a vivid red tendril snaking its way all over Cecilia's arms and chest, winding its way through a tangle of other colors, until it encircles Cecilia's torso. Carolina watches it glow and pulse, brighter and brighter, and she feels a tickle of curiosity through the haze of lust fogging her sensations. Moving deliberately, she leans down and traces the path of the red tendril with her tongue across the left side of Cecilia's ribcage. Cecilia gasps, arching underneath Carolina, and the room is suddenly a bit brighter as all of the tattoos start to glow. Carolina follows the winding path until her lips have touched almost every bit of exposed skin she can get to without changing position. Lifting her head, she pauses with her fingers on the clasp of Cecilia's bra.

"I want… Can I?"

"Yessss," Cecilia half-hisses and Carolina undoes the clasp, pushing the lace-trimmed cups off to the sides, leaning back to admire the sight in front of her.

Cecilia looks wrecked, her head tossing on the pillow as if she were in the throes of ecstasy, the lines of tattoos on her body no longer resembling any coherent design. They flow wildly over her skin, and Carolina could swear there are a lot more of them than there were before. The red tendril winds its way over Cecilia's exposed breasts in bright, glowing spirals, and Carolina leans down to trace it with her fingers and her mouth. Cecilia moans Carolina's name in a way that sends a shiver down Carolina's back. Briefly, she imagines hearing Cecilia say her name like that on the radio, and a moan escapes her at the thought. 

She closes her mouth around Cecilia's nipple, and the phantom sensation of something brushing her lips comes again. With her hand, she covers Cecilia's other breast, and Cecilia arches into the touch. Carolina tightens her fingers experimentally at the same time as she takes Cecilia's nipple gently between her teeth, and the result is immediate. Cecilia thrashes under her, winding her fingers through Carolina's hair, and tightening them pleasantly when Carolina nips gently at Cecilia. 

Carolina looks up to Cecilia—lying there with her head thrown back, eyes close, mouth open in a gasp of pleasure, and rises to her knees. When Cecilia opens her eyes and looks up, Carolina undoes her own bra and leans down over Cecilia to kiss her, pressing their bodies together. Cecilia's skin is hot, almost feverish, and Carolina could swear that she can feel the individual bands of heat that she's pretty sure are the tattoos shifting against her skin. 

The kiss is raw and primal, hot and wet, tongues sliding against each other and teeth scraping over skin. When they break apart to breathe some time later, Carolina realizes they've shifted so they're lying next to each other, Cecilia's skirt rucked up around her waist, and her own jeans slid down to her knees. They pull apart to finish undressing and come back together, getting lost in the slow, languid kisses and the feel of hands on each other's bodies. Carolina can't stop tracing the now-multicolored lines winding their way over Cecilia's body, and when her fingers skate down over Cecilia's ribcage, and Cecilia laughs.

"They like you," she says, the lines on her chest shifting and undulating in response to her voice.

"What about you?" Carolina asks, splaying her hand on Cecilia's belly. "Do you like me?"

"Oh yes," Cecilia says, reaching up for her. She wraps her hand around the back of Carolina's neck and pulls her down. "I definitely like you," she whispers against Carolina's lips.

Carolina slides her hand down between Cecilia's legs, and Cecilia sighs and shifts on the bed, spreading her legs a bit wider, whispering things that feel like "yes" and "more" and "just like that" into the unbroken kiss. Carolina calls on every bit of experience she's had, personal and scientific, until Cecilia is practically shaking apart underneath Carolina's hand. It doesn't take very long for Cecilia to come, and when Carolina gentles her touch, Cecilia twists in her arms and reaches for Carolina.

"I'm not done with you yet," Carolina tells her, batting away her hands. She lifts her hand to her mouth and licks her fingers clean one by one. Cecilia gasps and her eyes widen, making Carolina grin around her fingers. Cecilia reaches up and takes hold of her wrist, pulling it away so Carolina can see, and this time it's her turn to gasp. There are inky lines trailing down her fingers and into her palm.

"They've never done that before," Cecilia says, watching the colors bleed down over Carolina's hand and wind around her wrist. The contrast with Carolina's darker skin isn't as great as with Cecilia's, but the bright pulsing colors stand out nevertheless. They settle a few inches above Carolina's wrist, looking for all the world like a double helix. Carolina briefly considers getting out of bed to grab her phone and take pictures, but Cecilia pulls her hand to her mouth and sucks two of her fingers in, and Carolina forgets about everything else again. 

Carolina lays Cecilia out on the bed under her, trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck, down onto her breasts and belly, and finally setting between Cecilia's legs. She pushes Cecilia's thighs apart and leans down to lick the twisting tangle of tattoos just below her bellybutton. They twist and writhe under her tongue, and this time Carolina is sure she can feel their fleeting touch on her lips. Tightening her fingers on Cecilia's thighs, she licks downward, swiping her tongue in sure strokes over Cecilia's clit, until Cecilia is moaning loud enough to make her skin vibrate under Carolina's mouth. 

Between her fingers and her mouth, she brings Cecilia off a couple more times before Cecilia's fingers tighten in her hair, pulling her up. Licking her fingers and lips clean, Carolina rises to her knees, surveying her handiwork. Cecilia looks absolutely debauched, her skin practically glowing between the tattoos and the sheen of sweat she's covered with. When Carolina lifts her head, Cecilia gasps.

"Look at you," she says, sitting up and taking hold of Carolina's hand, pulling it away from her mouth. "You're fucking _gorgeous_ ," she hisses the last syllable, reaching up to trace her fingers down Carolina's collarbone. 

Carolina glances down and gasps. There are lines of tattoos snaking down her chest, much like those on Cecilia's body. They twist and turn, briefly coalescing into something that looks like a molecular model of some chemical she doesn't recognize, before relaxing into randomly twisting lines. She traces her fingers over them and they flare brightly for a moment before settling down into more sedate shades of dark red and black.

"They've never done _that_ before, either," Cecilia breathes, trailing her fingers down between Carolina's breasts. The feather-light touch leaves goosebumps in its wake, and Carolina shivers. Cecilia leans down to follow her fingers with her mouth, and Carolina moans at the sensations. She lets out a disappointed whine when Cecilia pulls back, but when she gets a look at Cecilia's serious expression, she bites back any further protest.

"I… There's something that I need to tell you," Cecilia says, sitting back on her heels, folding her hands into her lap. The prim posture is in stark contrast to the rest of her appearance. "I haven't… I mean, I have, but it's never been… Oh, I'm doing this all wrong," she shakes her head, biting her lip.

"Take your time," Carolina says, sitting back as well. "Whatever you need."

"I've been with people before," Cecilia says, looking down at her hands. "And it's been… enjoyable. But it's never been…" She trails off, and Carolina feels a sudden surge of irrational anger laced with jealousy at the thought of someone else touching Cecilia the way she has." You may have noticed these aren't normal tattoos," Cecilia holds up her arms and gestures to herself. "They're… I don't really know what they are, exactly. They've reacted to people before, but nothing like this. I don't want you to think that I'm—"

Carolina surges forward, taking Cecilia's hands and lifting them to her mouth. She places a gentle kiss in the palm of each hand and squeezes them.

"I think you're wonderful, Cecilia," she says, looking into Cecilia's eyes. "Tattoos and all, no matter what." She looks down at their hands, and laces their fingers together. "They make you you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Cecilia lifts their hands up between them and laughs, a bright and joyful sound. Carolina can see the ink flowing between their hands, moving from one body to the other like they were one person. The colorful lines pulse warmly, and when Cecilia pulls her into a kiss and lays her back on the bed, Carolina sighs softly and surrenders to the feeling of Cecilia's lips on hers, letting Cecilia take her apart with her hands and mouth, until Carolina's lost in the flow of sensations. 

They're lying on their sides, pressed as closely together as they can be, legs tangled together, when Cecilia gently pushes Carolina onto her back.

"I want to try something," she says in a half-whisper. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Carolina answers without a moment's hesitation. "Anything." 

Cecilia moves to lie between Carolina's legs, and leans down to kiss her gently. "Don't freak out," she says in a pleading tone, and Carolina is about to answer when she feels something between them, a soft touch sliding against her, pulsing over her clit until she's gasping and writing under Cecilia's body.

"What…" She spreads her legs instinctively, and Cecilia shifts her hips against hers. The soft touch grows firmer, probing gently and then more firmly, until it slides into her in a single stroke. Carolina arches against Cecilia, moaning at the sensations, and wraps her legs around Cecilia's waist. "Yessss…"

"Are you…" Cecilia holds her self infuriatingly still above Carolina's body, but Carolina can tell by the way she's trembling it's taking a lot of effort not to move.

"Yes, Cecilia, I'm all right. I'm very much all right," Carolina says, thrusting up against Cecilia. "Now please," she moans. "Fuck me."

She doesn't have to ask twice. Cecilia surges against her, her previous restraint gone. The… appendage shifts and pulses inside Carolina, filling her up like nothing she's ever experienced before. Carolina tightens her legs around Cecilia, urging her on, and Cecilia responds, fucking her hard and fast until Carolina feels the orgasm crash over her. She's dimly aware of her fingers digging into Cecilia's back, which makes Cecilia writhe and thrust into her even harder. They find each other's mouths and crash together in a tangle of tongues and teeth.

Later, when they're both still trying to catch their breath, Carolina turns to lie on her side, and runs a hand down Cecilia's body. The lines of her tattoos are absent from her arms and chest, starting only partway down her belly. The appendage they've formed is still there, although it's slowly receding back into its more inky form, and Carolina wraps her hand around it, making Cecilia gasp.

"What does that feel like?"

"Very sensitive," Cecilia hisses, and Carolina loosens her fingers. "It's… it's hard to explain. I don't actually know how it works, it doesn't happen very often." Cecilia closes her eyes, biting her lip. "Actually, this is only the second time it's happened." Her voice cracks on the "second" and she sighs. "It didn't go well the first time," she finishes.

Carolina bites her lip, forcing herself not to ask, although she has a pretty good idea what happened. She leans down over Cecilia, and kisses her gently. Cecilia opens her eyes and gives Carolina one of her brilliant smiles again. 

"If you like, the next time we can take it slow, so you can get some more… scientific impressions," she says, and Carolina feels a frisson of lust surge through her again. She trails her fingers up to Cecilia's chest, and then freezes. Lifting her hand up, she turns it this way and that, examining her smooth, unmarked skin. The strange lines are gone, as are those that trailed down her chest. Surprisingly, she feels a pang of disappointment at their absence.

Cecilia eyes her curiously, touching her chest curiously. "Hunh," she says, tilting her head. "That's strange." Her voice sounds more solid now, more like her radio voice, confident and sure. "We'll definitely have to do some more testing," she says, nodding resolutely. She looks up and meets Carolina's eyes. "For science."

Definitely," Carolina says, and pushes Cecilia down to the bed, leaning down for another kiss. "For science."

**Author's Note:**

> Personal headcanon for this story: Cecilia isn't quite sure where she got the tattoos, but she came back with them from her European trip. (Maybe she didn't leave Franchia quite as alone as she thought...) The first time they manifested was, of course, with STEVE CARLSBERG, who did not take the appearance of secondary appendages/organs well (despite having one himself), and proceeded to freak out in a very nasty fashion. The tattoos can manifest as lots of other things, imitating both external and internal appendages/organs, whatever the situation calls for. So, you know, there can be lots of things to explore. FOR SCIENCE. *cough*


End file.
